Time Theory
by Kara47
Summary: In a world full of dread, death and destruction, there was still hope. In the last attempt to save their world Gohan and Trunks attempted to find help from the past, but not all goes to according to plan. In the process of launching the time machine our hero's get attacked by the androids and are launch to the past but also to a place that is far from the world of z.


Hello my fellow readers and writers.

So first off theses chapters will be kept at an 6000 or 7000+ minimum to maintain the balance my flow of new chapters. This is something new I'm trying so go easy on me if i don't get characters personalty on point or if they get too Oc. Its gonna be a learning process for you and me soo yeah.

At first, I was really unsure about actually doing this but Trickbaby69 convince me to try. So shout out to him. Thanks for giving me the courage to do this.

Oh and by the way, i sorta kinda, went on a head and made an Oc. I feel like i should insert a bit of my self in a story. I won't always do this, but you'll just have to deal with it in this story, though I'll will be sure not make them too oc so all is safe.

And also, super hard core fan boys and gals, I know you're out there and I'm well prepared for you. Not that I'm worried really.

oh for the power scaling, I won't over power the z warriors but they will be around Superman's level mk. Mk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dc comics or anything owned by DC and I don't own Dragon ball, Z Kai, Super, or GT.

K47 out -

* * *

Oh and to anyone whom is going to see the eclipse,(me cause i live there) have fun and enjoy your time.

and way on to the chapter.

* * *

It was time.

Not like before when there was no time for hope, no this time it could be possible.

Hope. It felt funny to his lips, the word alone was very alien to him. His mother talked about her adventures of when she was young. Her blue eyes would spark up from the gloomy despaired mask that glossed over them and genuine smile would tug at her lips.

She told him one day that it was hope that kept her alive for so long.

It was hard to get her smile or any one he knew for that fact. The only way he would make them smile were if were to ask about the before, a time before the death that wiped away their former protectors and Hope of the Planet earth.

There had been many things that had troubled the boy with lavender hair; if you weren't from around here you probably wouldn't believe him.

The terror and death that plagued among him his whole life; keeping him on edge, and on the string of life. He had never seen the bright skies filled with sunshine and the peacefulness that once walked among the earth before he was born according to his Masters. He had seen it in pictures from the past along with other faces that had perished so early in their lives.

Like the picture he was holding now in his calloused hands. He had starred it longingly at time of despair, which was all the time.

His deep blue eyes study the image in front of him. The fallen faces of not only heroes, friends, and family. His eyes darted over to a man that stood alone in the picture. He had a meaningful scowl across his features, his arms locked across his chest. He had dark ebony eyes that glared back into the owner of the camera facing his way. The royal blue jumpsuit and the odd white armor the man had on he had on always made the boy 'why an odd attire?' his name was Vegeta.

He was a prince, the prince of the Saiyans. His mother had told him that his father held pride in his heritage. Though Vegeta rarely told his mother anything, his big sister always tried her best to recall what she knew.

A grim smile tug at the boys lips, Father. I know mother tells me not to expect much from you, but i will always look up to our title with very much pride as you did.

"Trunks come on, Mom and Gohan are waiting for you." a soft voice said pulling the boy out of his thoughts.

The teen sighed and tucked the picture into his jacket's pocket, "Sorry i was just trying to clear out my head before the trip..." he said. Trunks picked the brown sheath that lay next to him, and pulled the hostler of strap over his shoulder.

The voiced sighed, " No its okay.. . I know how nervous you are kiddo." the voice said.

Trunks flashed the voice a meek grin, "I wish you could come with Iamari," he said as he stood up.

Iamari chuckled as she leaned against the door way, "You and Me both Trunks." The woman flashed the younger Saiyan a small smile, "but you know someone has to stay and protect mom and the Lab." The young woman that stood in Trunks doorway had on a gray halter top that showed off her midriff and dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. She had her red Capsule Corp boots on today. She sighed as she twirled her shoulder length bangs around, while the rest of her thick dark brown hair was pulled into a long braid that reached the mid-section of her back.

Trunks walked past her through the door way frowning a bit, "You know it would be better if you both just went. Mom made four seats for the time Machine, why not use them?" he asked the older girl.

Iamari pursed her lips into small grin," Because we can't risk a chance of someone recognizing Mom and someone has keep this planet safe while you and Gohan are off saving the past." she countered as she walked beside the boy.

Trunks remained silent, every day he had tried to come up with some excuse for a reason to bring along two other passengers. Yet all three of the adults were admitted that him and Gohan were the only ones that should travel to the past, leaving his mother and sister behind. Through Iamari had experience more battles than he or Gohan, he would do anything to protect his sister from those deadly Androids. Leaving her behind didn't feel like the right to do, but Iamari was right someone had to the lab and his mother.

He could feel his sister's dark ebony eyes concentrating on him, though she didn't voice it she too wanted to go. She wanted to escape the horrible reality she had tried so hard to get away from. It was silent as the two siblings walked along the lower hallways of the Capsule corp.

The younger Saiyan spoke up first, "It isn't fair you know... you've seen how peaceful the world was before i was born. You gotten to know the Z warriors before all of this happened, you know what a normal day and what our life look like. It's not fair that you get to go and I don't, I've never seen any of it, i don't dese-"

The older girl stopped Trunks, "No. It's because you don't know that you deserved the opportunity to go. Trunks you've seen nothing but death ever since you were able to walk, this is your chance to see what hope looks like. For long, I thought it was dead, but when Mom finished making the fuel for the Time Machine two weeks ago all i could think about was that we finally have a chance. Everyone but you has seen what the world used to look like and most importantly meet Vegeta." Iamari told Trunks, "Though be aware that Father isn't the friendliest Guy." she said smiling lightly.

"Don't get me wrong i would like to see the past..."she ruffled her little brothers lavender hair despite him being a few inches taller than her, "but you need to experience a different change of scenery Trunks."

Trunks eyed his sister words and sighed with a small smile, "...Fine..." Iamari giggled and pinched his cheek. "Aww you're growing up." Iamari teased.

The lavender haired prince growled at his older sister, " I been taller than you for half a year now Iamari." he said chuckling.

Iamari grinned at her brother, "Height doesn't matter Trunks, Gohan is taller than both of us, but you know i call the shots." grinning defiantly the older girl flashed a smirk.

Trunks scoffed, "Oh please, Gohan just listens to you because he knows he won-" the young Saiyan was interrupted again by the loud sound of sirens going off. The lights in the hallways began to flicker to bright flashing red lights.

Iamari and Trunks froze where they stood.

The alarms that were going off belonged to the Security barrier and main power generator. The Security Barrier protected Capsule Corp from the Androids. During the years of the Androids 17 and 18 regaining their terror on earth, miraculously they had yet to find the building and lay waste to it. It kept Bulma, Iamari and Trunks on edge, forcing the three to resort to the underground bunkers of Capsule Corp.

Thankfully through the couple of years of living underground Bulma had invented technology to use against the androids. Apparently their creator, Doctor Gero, had failed to improve the Androids invulnerability to Magnetic fields. The Magnet force field disrupted their visual and audible sensors, making anything that was covered within that field practically invisible to the Androids as well as deaf.

Bulma had set up a Magnet dish that made a Magnetic force field that disguises the premises of Capsule Corp. With the Androids not being able to locate Capsule Corp Bulma, Trunks and Iamari were able to move back up above ground and into their home.

Though right now the Alarms going off, "T-The force field is down?!" Trunks nervously exclaimed. He turned to his older sister in shock. The only way the force filed could have been dismantled was if the dish had been damaged or Destroyed. The alarms wouldn't go off it was just a simple technological problem. The dish was located on top of premises as well so that meant the Androids were close too close. She was petrified to the bone when she realized what was happening.

"They are attacking! W-We have to hurry to the lab!" yelled Iamari, she and Trunks took off. Both of the young Saiyans zoomed through the hallways as fast as they could.

Trunks searched for his mother and Gohan's Ki. They were located inside the Lab thankfully. He and Iamari weren't too far from the Lab; they should be reaching the room in the next hallway _. Damn them! Right when we were heading to the Time Machine, the cursive Androids appear!_ He cursed mentally.

When they reached the door the two could feel the building take a massive shake that was followed by a loud rumbling sound coming from far side of Capsule from far away the two siblings could hear the distant maniacal Laughter that terrorized their world. _They had made their way through Capsule Corp. Damn it!_

The breath hitched in Iamari as she and Trunks scrambled into the room. Bulma quickly closed the door behind them and locked the door. She was just as frighten as the two, her face was painted in fear but she did not act upon it. She grabbed the Iamari and Trunks embracing them quickly before pulling them back.

"Thank god you two made it here in time! We need to grab anything we need from here and go!" yelled Gohan; he was at the moment frantically setting the coordinates to the Time Machine. The two younger Saiyans nodded and began to grab the bags that they had packed beforehand.

They all had packed some of their things and placed it into the lab with the time Machine. They all had agreed to do this if something like this scenario were to occur before Trunks and Gohan launched back in time. So if this did happen all they had to do was to put the bags into the Machine and then start the ten second launch.

The building shook again, this time it was closer. Trunks could smell that the building was burning. This only made his heart pick up in speed, Bulma tugged at her son's arm pulling him gout of his fear stricken state, "Trunks come on, help me get the stuff in the Time Machine! We don't have much time." she said ushering him to help.

They all at the moment were grateful that they had learned to take precaution with extra precaution. As Bulma and Trunks quickly placed everyone's capsuled items into the Time Machine as Iamari started to pull things off of the selves. Papers and documents that pertained to the Time Machine. The brunet had a feeling that Capsule Corp was going to be left in shambles bout time they launched in to the past.

The original plan was meant for Trunks and Gohan but with Androids Attacking, there was no way Iamari could protect her mother or the lab. She and Bulma would have to go with the boys to avoid handling any casualty's.

 _Okay that looks everything i need. Iamari tossed everything she needed into a bag before tossing it into the Time Machine_.

The young Saiyan turned to her mother and brother, "Is that everything?" she asked frantically.

"Yes! Now get in the ship before they arrive!" the blue haired scientist screamed, Iamari and Trunks nodded and help their mother up into the Machine.

The build shook again only this time the ruckus's was coming from a few floors under their level. Shit how did they get down there she mentally cursed. Somehow the Androids made their way from the higher levels of Capsule Corp to the bunkers that lay under ground below Capsule Corp.

Gohan gave the two siblings a worried look, "Hurry Trunks and Iamari! I'm starting the launch as we speak!"

Trunks hopped into the Machine before reaching out and pulling his Sister up into the Machine. When they were all settled in they buckled each other in. Trunks and Bulma sat in the back seat of the Time Machine as Iamari and Gohan sat in front controlling the controls of the Time Machine. The hatchet of the Time Machine closed and was sealed tight.

The ship was counting down and was already on five when the ship began to rise of the ground. Iamari began to touch the controls making the roof of the lab open up, allowing for the Time Machine to rise up from above.

4

Over the past years Bulma had to move her old lab to another section of Capsule Corp. Thankfully there was an empty room that lay below Capsule Corps. Old garden. The center of the garden could open up from below, it was mainly used form surprised party's or meeting that the Briefs would have back in the days of peace.

When Bulma was finishing the last touches of the Time Machine she had made the right choice to move the Time Machine to her lab, the Machine would need some space to launch and with Lab having a rising roof it was perfect.

3

The Time Machine rose through the roof and into the old garden that was once occupied by all sorts of Animals that left soon after the Androids attacked. Iamari grasp hold of the older Saiyans had that sat beside her. He turned to face her, his serious scowling that was on his face softening upon his features. They were finally about to leave this world for once and into the untouched world that was set into the past.

She let out a breath that she was holding and smiled at the orange and blue gi wearing Man, "We're going to make It." she said in audible whisper. Gohan tightened his hand around hers and sighed with relief.

2

Bulma gasped loudly from behind the two, "IAMARI! GOHAN! LOOK OUT!" she cried pointing out to left side of Iamari.

The two older Saiyans snapped their head towards where Bulma was Point and gasped.

"Damn it!" Gohan screamed.

The two deadly Androids were preparing a Massive Ki blast together. The two Raven and Blonde haired twins grinned darkly at the Time Machine releasing the Ki blast. Bulma wrapped her arms around her son protectively. Though the woman knew her son was a thousand times stronger than her, her maternal instincts told her to protect him.

1

Iamari grit her teeth and closed her eyes tightly as the blast was coming into contact with the ship. The Time Machine was ignited in blinding light before disappeared out of view of the Capsule Corps Garden and into the unknown area of Space and Time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - T T - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

07: 59 P.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

The doorbell to the front doors of The Wayne had ringed. The man that stood at the very home of Bruce Wayne sighed irretrievably. Today was just horrible to say the least.

The man took another look at his black tie and pursed his lips into a frown. There was blood on it. _Damn it I just bought this damn thing for this event, crap now it's like all the rest._

Ripping off the tie that wore loosely around his neck and stuffing it in the back of his pants pocket. "So much for looking formal for the party, I'm sure everyone won't notice it. I rather am tie-less than have everyone starring at a blood stained covered tie." he mumbled to himself.

The young man looked up when the door handle to the Mansion turned and there door opened reveling an old man wearing a black suite just as the individual was. He man gave the older one a genuine smile and reached out to shake his hand.

"Long time no see Alfred." the man greeted, Alfred smiled back at the man returned the gesture to the younger man, and "I can say the same Barry Allen. Welcome back to Wayne Manor, you may come in." Alfred greeted, opening the door more so Barry could walk in.

Barry smiled as he walked into the house of Bruce Wayne, he sighed to himself, Alright time to finally enjoy myself he thought to himself.

"Would you like me to take your coat Mr. Allen?" Alfred offered while closing the doors behind him.

Barry waved his arm dismissing the offer, "Oh no Alfred, that won't be necessary but thank you for the offer though." the hero of central city said.

Alfred nodded, "Very well then, the party is being hold in the main dining room. I assume you know the way there Mr. Allen or do need my assistance to show you the way?" the butler asked.

Barry flashed the older man a grin, " Oh i know way Alfred." the only butler of the Wayne Manor nodded, "Very well, I must tend to other things, Hopefully will have some time to swing around and enjoy the presence of you and rest of Bruce's 'coworkers'." Alfred replied.

Barry chuckled as he started to walk in the direction of the Main Dining room, "Me too Alfred, it was nice see you."

Alfred let a small smile tug at his lips as he also began to walk off to the opposite direction, "Likewise Mr. Allen."

The scarlet speedster began walking down the familiar halls of the Wayne Manor to the Dining room. Barry had only been in the Mansion on a couple of occasions when there was no earth threatening situation at hand. Barry was one of the few people whom got to see the Dark Knights home every now and then. Bruce was ken on making sure that he kept to himself but on rare occasions like tonight, the greatest detective would open his home to members of league he was close with and have dinner with them, a little party you would say.

Everything leading up to this moment tonight had been a slight up frustrating week for the hero of Central city. Captain cold had broken out again out of Prison again on 'suspicious' terms and proceeds to bring havoc on Central city.

The Flashes nemesis somehow managed to compromise all the Main power system that Central City was running on, the whole city was in total black out for the remainder of the week.

To his surprise the blackout brought the worst in people and helped bring out the thefts from within the shadows.

As much as he loved his city and the people with in it, he would often wish that the city would give him a damn break for once, but like his close ally Superman would say 'Evil never sleeps', and it is honestly the most infuriating truth. The flash picked up a glass that was being served on a tray.

"And here i was thinking that Barry would never be late." a man in a black suite said chuckling. He towered over Barry by a few feet. The owner of the voice that had made the scarlet speedster broke out of his spaced out state and threw the man a grin, _Speak of the devil_ "Well Clark, with way our lives work, nothing really goes according to plan."

The Man of steel chuckled, patting the shorter man on the shoulder, "True. It's nice to actually meet outside of work for once in a while." he said as they shook hands.

"Tell me about it." another voice budded in from the behind Clark and Barry.

"Yeah I second those hands down Clark," laughed another voice, the heroes of Metropolis and Central City turned to greet the familiar voices.

Barry smiled, "Well if it isn't my two favorite Green thumb buddy's." Barry joked.

Hal rolled his eyes and flashed a grin," Nice to see you too Barry. It good to see that you made It." he said greeting Barry. The Speedster grinned, "Same here."

The hero of Star City growled at Hal, "Damn. I was really hoping that wouldn't show up." he said. Barry gave the Oliver a puzzled look at that comment. Was he not happy to see him?

The two other men laughed at the archer while Barry looked at the two confused. Clearly there was something going on that he didn't know about. The Green Archer had a sour look while the two other allies seemed amused

"What? "Barry asked.

The son of krypton chuckled reassuringly, "Oliver had bet Hal that you wouldn't show up in the next hour."

Barry's eyebrow rose, "Really, how much?" he asked taking a sip out of his glass.

"Thirty thousand." Oliver muttered.

Barry nearly choked on his drink, did he hear him right. Hal and Clark broke out into a fit of chuckles.

He cleared out his throat before speaking again, "Excuse me did you i hear you right? You said thirty thousand?" he repeated.

Hal grinned broadly, "Yeah you heard him right."

"Why the hell would you bet that much on me, I know your loaded and all Oliver but how did you think Hal was going to pay you if i didn't show up?" Barry asked.

Hal frowned, "Hey now! I 'm not broke you know. I make quiet a good penny."

The speedster but his hands up," I know I know, I meant like, not everyone is carrying 33k in their pocket Hal."

The raven haired hero nodded with Barry, "Barry does have a point you know, while you might make good 'Penny's', Oliver and Bruce are making 100 dollar bills compared to anyone else in this room."

"Damn straight we do." Oliver said toasting to himself.

The three other heroes have just chuckled.

"Besides talking about money, How everyone been? It's been a while since we've actually had a time to stand around and talk." Clark asked before taking a sip out of his glass.

Barry mentally laughed, _Oh boy._

Oliver was the first to speak up, "Well nothing much has happened lately in my life, just mainly Politics integrating my life right now and plenty more boring stuff. It's been uncharacteristically surprisingly quiet in Star city for the past few months. The only action I've gotten is when I do league stuff, but other than that I've been enjoying yet on edged about the 'break'." the vigilantly of Star city responded.

The green archer had a really relaxed break compared to what the flash had been dealing with the past week.

The hero of star City turned to Barry," What about you Barry? "

"I wish I could say the Same Oliver, My week has been hell." Barry said rubbing his temple, "The power had been disabled throughout the whole city and for anonymous reasons Captain Cold escaped from prison again. We played cat and Mouse for a good four hours, I had to ditch my tie because it got blood on it sadly, and "Barry sighed.

"Other than that, it's been same old Flash stuff. Things haven't really haven't changed besides the Captain cold incident earlier which has thankfully been resolved. I'm just glad i enough time to chill over at Bruce's party. You don't know when you'll be able to sit down and just have a damn drink without having to rush and get suited for whatever comes knock at my door. But thankfully this is one of those rare occasions. "Barry ended with a relaxed sigh.

Hal chuckled and clinked his glass against Barry's, "Amend to that."

Clark chuckled," Took the words right out of my mind ha." he said doing the same gesture with Oliver.

"Well for me I'm afraid I'm just like Oliver, nothing big has happened in recent months, though I doubt it will last for long." Hal admitted, "But I'm enjoying every minute of quiet and peace to the fullest."

"You two are lucky." the flash pouted.

Clark chuckled, "Well I haven't had much of a calm week or month for that matter as much as Oliver and Hal but not as bad as Barry. It's been very interesting around the house ever since that meteor shower."

Oliver had a puzzled look, "What? There was a meteor shower? When was this, I didn't hear about it." The three superheroes turned to look at him.

"Yeah it happened over a month ago, it was on the news and considering that you are a Political figure i think you would have heard by now." Barry said.

Oliver scratched his head, "I must have been out of the country."

"Well when it first happened over a month ago Bruce had contacted only a few of the league members an hour before hand to warn about the meteor shower. He had told us that the meteor shower would graze the earth just slightly enough for some pieces to fall through the atmosphere. The Pieces were small but still large enough to a decent amount of damage." the alien from Smallville said.

"Bruce and Cyborg stayed at the tower while Me, Diana, Barry and Hal kept look out on ground. We waited and sure enough the meteor shower came by with a few stragglers going through the atmosphere like Bruce had calculated. We were able to destroy the few that breached through, though we weren't able to catch all of them there was little damaged done and thankfully no causality's. "Clark explained.

"Which was kind of weird if you think about it, only Metropolis and Smallville got hit, it was nothing too big but it is a little odd don't you think." Barry commented.

Clark sort of shrugged his shoulders while picking up another glass that was on a tray passing by, " Yes, it was somewhat off putting at the time especially when Cyborg said he had found anonymous signals going off when the whole event was occurring but in the end I think it was a blessing in disguise." Clark said chuckling.

"How so? I don't think space rocks coming from the out skirts of the vacuum of space that had the potential to kill someone carrying an alien signal sounds very comforting Clark." Oliver said very skeptical.

The man of steel chuckled with a broad grin, "Well that part doesn't, but we're getting to the part to where it starts getting comforting Oliver i promise. After the meteor shower Bruce couldn't pin point where the signal had landed and had told everyone to stay on a look out for anything suspicious. For a while i heard nothing from any one and didn't see anything that did need my attention. "Clark lips tug into a smile, "At the time my mother was staying with me, Lois and Jonathan for a little while. She gets lonely at times being at the Farm alone so she comes and Visits from time to time. Well a week in half later of the Meteor shower we go and drop Mom off back home."

" It was not even 15 minutes later until i got a call from my Mom saying that she " found something in the barn that might have come from the meteor shower," she sounded pretty shaken and worried so i flew over right away with Johnathan tagging along. I had called League to send backup before I got there so Bruce could be there to see if that something was connected to the signal he found before. When I got to the farm My Mother was standing outside the Barn waiting for me and at the same time Barry and Kara had appeared as well. At the time we all were talking to mother I didn't see Jonathan wonder off without me into the barn. All of a sudden Johnathan screamed from the inside of the Barn an-"

The sound of glass being tapped overcame the room interrupting Clark's story, everyone attention was pulled to the center of room where their Host Bruce Wayne was standing with glass in his hand.

"I tell you guys later." Clark whispered to the group as Bruce's voice began to fill the room.

The formal man known as the Dark Knight stood in the middle of the entire hero's. A broad chaster smile tug on his lips. Bruce Wayne knew how to clean up when needed be. He was dressed in his Raven black suite that was neatly ironed to the crisp. His pearly whites shined were he grinned to the crowded around him. It was a really rare sight to see the Knight in such a mood, it was almost alien.

"Attention everyone, may i have your attention." Bruce said as he cleared out his throat.

Every member of the League that was within the ball room had hushed down the conversations that they all were engaged in.

Barry took a look around the room noticing some League members he hadn't noticed before that were in the room. J'onn was sitting with Kara at a table far off left in the room. Diana was at the food bar eating, ice cream to be exact. Barry chuckled a bit; it was always a funny sight whenever she got her hands on the creamy dessert. Zatanna, Dinah and Karen where near the area Bruce was in the middle off.

"Thank you, I'm very thrilled to see all familiar and well known face's here at my Manor tonight. I hope that everyone is enjoying the party. I've invited you all here for this very special occasion tonight in honor of the tenth year anniversary of the JLA as known as 'Justice League of America'. "The room full of Leaguers began to clap and applauded filling the room.

"I can't believe that it's been nearly ten years." Barry whispered to himself.

"You and me both Barry, things have really changed in the last decade." Clark whispering as nudged his shoulder.

Bruce grinned and waited for the applause to die down before speaking up again. "We have grown from a small group of hero's to a League of heroes and heroines. As hero's we all face trials that test our boundaries, endurance and state of mind. We endure what most cannot for safety of others and for the betterment of Life on earth. This very room is filled with brave and courage's souls. "Bruce said before becoming very solemn and serious.

"As our foes and our worst of enemies try to bring us to our lowest and darkest days. Most of us in this room and around the world have been there more than he or she would have liked, but as of today and the rest of our tomorrows we stand tall and Victorious. Not with pride, envy, anger, or self-righteous, but with Passion to fight for what is right, what is justice and what is pure. In this country, this world, this galaxy and beyond, for no cry for help is too small or too big! "The dark said from his heart, in which the crowed broke out in applauded at the one of the original founders of JLA speech.

The four original league members that stood from a far from Bruce were amazed as Bruce continued to speak.

Oliver whispered quietly toward his longtime friends, "W-wow i didn't think Bruce really felt that way and so um what's the word?"

"Passionate." Hal answered.

"Yeah."

" To be honest i think Bruce has always felt passionate about what we fight for , underneath his brooding and scowling he does, Bruce just wants to see the world in peace and prosperity as much as the next person." Clark explained to Oliver.

Barry nodded as he looked at Bruce, "Yeah I have to agree with Clark on that one even if him his grumpy all the time." he said with small smile.

"You all have earned this. So enjoy the Night!" Bruce cheered as the applauds, and the cheers rose higher from the members of the Lea

The Flash cheered among his fellow members of the League. Though Barry had faced trials and foes that wanted nothing but to bring him to his down fall, he never gave up. He was truly grateful for what he stood and fought for.

* * *

Time skip

Time: unknown

Place: Unknown

 **Time** is a component quantity, for which its various measurements used to sequence events, to compare the duration of events or the moments between them, and to define the change of material reality or in the conscious experience. Space it always at the expense of never ending, the entry of the new and mystery. **Time and Space,** they are in some sense interchangeable, and it is only within space-time that the most complete understanding of the motion and properties of natural, unnatural objects and phenomenon's happen.

Thus in a few moments, another Phenomenon occurs from that apparel and distraught of a few.

Just how does such manifest the power or knowledge between worlds and time, is a question need of answering.

Though of that few, their call of help occurs within a Phenomenon within such seconds.

As the smooth tear through the pocket of time and space appears within that as interdicted. The tear forms above the green and blue planet that is third away from the yellow sun, also known as earth.

Oh so similar yet different.

An object, no rather a Machine with its passengers abroad that came through the unknown vacuum. The few that fled for in need of a rescue, from the down spiraling place that they used to call home. The four passengers were each emitted with light that formed from this Phenomenon that, in which protected them.

The tear is as quickly away as it came, with the Machine completely through allowing it began to rip vertically into the planet's atmosphere.

Slowly the object was gradually increasing its speed towards the earth. The heat and pressure acceleration on the Machine. With the special external and internal design the Machine was built to with stand such force. Though with the Machine suffering from earlier in counters, the mysterious invention would not last long against it.

As the invention got closer through the atmosphere, the Machine began to crack against the Gravity and intense pressure. It beautiful features were beginning to crack and sever apart.

The same light that was emitted on the unknown few protected them as their ship was cracking under the harsh inertia and gravity. With a flamboyant flash and an ear shattering boom, the ship unraveled into four. Theses pieces of the ship sky rocketed away from each other , all zooming into anonymous direction of the world in imaginable speed.

* * *

Time: 3:45

Location: Central City

The city of central city was awakened from its quiet midnight black sky with an earth shattering explosion echoed throughout the city. The anonymous explosion rippled and shook the ground like a natural disastrous earth quake.

This woke up the citizens of Central city that were asleep in their homes including the Barry and Iris out of their sleep. Barry grabbed Iris into his arms as everything in their bedroom that they shared began to fall off the shelves violently.

"B-Barry! What's going o-on!" Iris panicked holding on to Barry as their bed rocked out of control. The picture with glass frame that sat on her side of the dresser fell, making the glass shatter.

"I-I don't know Iris. J-Just hang on to me u-until this is all over. Ok." Barry said as the stuff continued to fall. Iris just nodded back to her husband and buried her head into his chest.

The couple waited a couple of minutes before the shaking completely stopped. They both looked around their now messy room and let out a sigh. The room wasn't a complete wreck but it needed to be cleaned. Barry let go of Iris reluctantly and checked out the room. He let loose another sigh only this on was slightly frustrated.

He shook his head before turning back to his wife, "Are you alright honey?"

"Y-Yeah ...i-im alright ... just a little shaken up is all." Iris responded as she slowly got up to examine the room. "You?" she asked to Barry.

"Yeah I'm alright." he said placing the books that had fallen back where they belonged.

"Shit." Iris cursed, causing Barry to face her. She was bent down in front of the dresser on her side of the room.

"What is it?" he said walking over to her.

He could her moving some shattered pieces of glass around; as he got closer he could see that she was picking up the broken pieces.

Iris lips pursed into a thin line frowning a bit, "The picture of us fell off the dresser and broke the frame. Ugh the glass was supposedly a durable one, i guess it's not now." she mumbled sadly before scooping up the glass carefully and emptying it in to the small office trash can.

Barry helped her up before grabbing the picture "Well at least the picture is alright." he said trying to lighting the mood.

She sighed and places the picture with no frame inside the dresser, "Yeah your right."

Barry looked out the window of their house; he could see that people were coming outside talking one another. This peeked his interest he wonder what his neighbors could have been talking about. Iris peeked out the window as well and watched as the people down below in the street talked, they looked nervous and spooked.

"You should go outside and check a see if anyone is hurt Barry." Iris suggested to her husband.

"Sure. Are you going to come down stairs as well?' Barry asked as he started to put on a pair of jeans.

His with yawned as she shook her head no, "I think I'll be alright Barry."

He turned to look at her, "Are you sure a babe, I don't want you alone up here in case there is an aftershock Iris." She smiled lightly at her husband's concern for her and shook her head.

"No I'm okay Barry, You just need to go see if anyone is hurt or in trouble. Ok. I'll be fine up here." she said.

Barry gave her a reluctant nod as he slid on his shoes, "Ok if you say so. I'll be right outside if you need me ok." He said kissing her forehead, Iris smiled at him before he zipping away to go ask their neighbors what was going on.

Upon approaching his neighbors he could hear their conversation. There were three couples standing in the middle of the road looking dazed and confused. He was familiarized with all of them; they talked every now and then.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Barry called out interrupting them. They all turned to face him, Josh; his neighbor that lived across from him had a meek smile.

The neighbor that lived across from the flash spoke up first, "Oh hey Barry well ...um besides being woken up from our sleep three in the morning, then yeah we're alright." He turned to the others, whom the couples nodded as well. They all seemed a little shook up but fine.

"How about you and Iris?" his wife asked.

"Oh I'm fine, Iris is a little spooked but she's okay. The only thing that is bothering is how the hell did Central city get an earthquake? The City isn't really on any fault lines and we haven't got any small or minimal earthquakes before." Barry explaining his confusion.

The couples had a puzzled looked, "Earthquake?"

"Um yeah. The ground was shaking and making the stuff was falling off the shelves? "He said muddled at their reactions.

"Nah man that certainly was not an earthquake." Mat said his neighbor from two houses down.

Barry rose an eyebrow, "Was there something else that proves that it wasn't?"

He nodded, "Well unlike everyone else, I was already awake before all of this happened. I was walking the dog so he could use the bathroom just minding my own business. Then my dog stated to bark up into the air, I just happened to look up in the sky to see what was the matter and seen the craziest shit, excuse my language. "

"There , like way above in the sky there was an Bright and I mean like looking in to the light bright object hurdling down into the city but before it got close to the ground there was an really loud explosion that lit the entire sky, basically a blinding flash." He explained.

"What! Are you serous!?" Barry said baffled.

The couples nodded Matt confirming his story. Barry mentally growled in irritation, he just couldn't get a break.

Matt continued to tell the story, "When that happened i ran into the house to Ari to tell her what happened, but then everything started to shake. That is when i guessed the object hit the ground and cause the ground to rock as well as knock out all the power."

"The power is out?" Barry asked.

Josh and his wife nodded, "Yeah, just look around. The source of the 'earth quake' also killed out the power all throughout the city, leaving the city in darkest. I guess because we are not so close we still have street lights but our house has no power."

Barry face palmed, he didn't even realize the light of the city were gone. The only light that was emitted in the dark street was light from the light post.

"Damn." he mummer to himself. I got to get suited up.

"You guys think it was some aliens?" Mats wife, Ari asked.

Josh shrugged. "Probably, I hope the-"

"Umm I got to go check on Iris, K bye!" Barry said before running off back into the house.

The couple nodded as Barry hurriedly jogged off.

"He's probably scarred." Matt said before earning a slapped to the back of his head and a glare from Ari.

"Say's the one whom was screaming like a girl earlier." Ari retorted back at her husband causing his cheeks to flush red.

The other couples chuckled.

* * *

The Scarlett speedster zoomed through the dark city. Central city looked dead without the lights giving it life but sound of Cars going off gave him some assurance.

So far the flash hadn't seen anyone in dire need of saving, though he kept on the lookout. The buildings didn't have much damaged just broken windows and glass all over the streets.

There was the smell of smoke heavily in the air; there was no fire anywhere to be seen. It smelt like burning grass and dirt, he couldn't find the fire, which confused him. The speedster deiced to follow the smell, he assumed that source of smell was probably because of the object that hit the city.

The Scarlett speedster had contacted the league to let them know on a heads up, in case if it was more than he could handle. Which he had a feeling it was.

Barry yawned as he followed the sent. _I'm glad that there isn't anyone that's been hurt so far. So far casualty's just broken up road and a shattered glass windows. The smell is getting more potent in the air, I'm close._

The hero of Central city had come to a stop when he found himself come across the football field of his old high school. The field was embedded in smoke and causing Barry to choke and cough.

"I guess this is where the h-hot..s... s-spot is." he said between coughs, "Ugh... it's a damn mess out here." The flash was right, the Football- well what was left of it was pretty much destroyed. The green turf that was usually there was ripped and jagged. The broken up field was unrecognizable with the debris. It looked as if someone took a huge jackhammer and began to go at it at the Field.

Even between the heavily gray smoke, Barry could see that the stands were torn and mangled across the field. Getting closer, Barry's eyes narrowed, parts of the stands were melted. The steam was still rolling off the metal.

"Still hot." he whispered to himself.

 _Definitely not an earthquake now, the destruction didn't match up to an earthquake. Something that was hot and coming at intense speed did this. An if what Mat and others said was true than, it could have been something that came from coming into this planet._

As Barry mulled over the scene he began to search for people whom might have been at the football field at the time. He doubted that anyone would be here at this time but it didn't hurt to try and make sure.

As he searched around the field began to noticed as he got closer to the center of the football field that it was going downwards. The smoke was heavily pouring from down with in the center. _The thing I'm looking for is down there for sure,_ he thought to himself, his eye widen he started to noticed something was glowing, its glowing white like Mat had said.

He covered his mouth and nose as he got closer to avoid inhaling the smoke. While the light came closer into view Barry could hear tiny sounds of electric sparks going off.

 _Him its sounds like it's some sort of tech,_ he thought as he slid closer.

 _I hope it isn_ -"Oh shit." he thought out loud. He starred for a moment before collecting his thoughts.

He visibly paled as he touched the intercom piece in his ear, "Hey um, It's the Flash. Please tell the League that I need them out here ASAP. "He narrowed his eyes lightly, "Just tell them we gotten a visitor and that i need a med."

* * *

Alright and scene.

Okay I hope you guys like it, its my first crossover so go easy plz. I don't mind criticism i need that to help me progress in story's so plz review. Sorry if there wasn't enough action but i promise that there will be some in the near future.

I deiced to go with Barry's point of view in the story for the first chapter, but i will do other point of views.

MK that's all i have to say for now,until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter

-K47

(Posted 8/20/17, re-edit 8/21/17)

Also I'm looking for a beta reader at the moment, if you happen to be one and want to help, please PM me.


End file.
